Why do you love Legato?
by Hoshi no Yami
Summary: Just a little gift for all Legato lovers like me.


_Title:_ Why do you love Legato?

_Fandom:_ "Trigun"

_Genre:_ ?

_Pairing:_ Legato/you... Surprising, ne?

_Rating:_ That depends on your imagination.

_Summary:_ Just a little gift for all Legato-lovers like me.

_Status:_ Finished.

_Disclaimer:_ The whole world shown in the anime and its characters belong to the creators of the manga and anime. And if you love Legato, this love belongs to you.

_Thanks:_ I thank my friend for she exists, and I thank the creators of the manga and anime for creating Trigun.

**Author's word**, _which you needn't read if you don't want to_

You can think that this essay was written by someone who loves Legato... You're wrong! This essay was written by someone who's "ideal man" is Vash the Stampede.

Actually it was a gift which my friend made me a while ago. And, knowing my love for Legato, she couldn't have made a better gift. It remainds of "100 reasons to love X", but in my opinion the essay is more interesting. I like it very much and that's why I decided to translate it and to share it with you (so if you find any mistakes please forgive me, because English isn't my native language).

Actually there are a lot of reasons why do I – and you – love Legato which are not mentioned here, for example "He's sexy" or "He's a sweet-tooth", but I decided to publish the essay as it was with minimum corrections.

In conclusion I'll say, that after writing this essay for me my friend asked: "How did it come out that Legato, who is so good, is loved by you, not by me! "

Shady **'Dark Star'** Dugradigdo

* * *

**WHY DO YOU LOVE LEGATO? **

_...do you want summer with its blue sky and sun? Just look in the golden eyes of Legato Bluesummers..._

_**Me**_

…because his name is Legato, which means "smoothly", "fluently"

...because his surname is Bluesummers

…and you imagine yourself a summer with its blue-blue sky

…which hid in blue, silky Legato's hair

…and his eyes are gold

...and they are like sun on this blue sky

...his left eye is covered with a fringe

...hey, did anybody see, what's there, under the fringe?

...because he wears a romantic white coat

...though in this case it isn't romantis at all, it's even scary: just look at the weapon build into the coat

...because he dresses stylish

...because he doesn't like donuts (unlike some other characters)

...he likes fast food

...so you don't have to get up early in the morning, tiptoe past the bed (so as not to wake him), go to the kitchen and cook pancakes (or something else) there, rubbing your eyes

...you just have to phone and order food in a delivery service, and then to let him caress you

...because he pronounces "Vas-s-shu-the-Stampi-i-ido" expressive and tastefully

...as though Legato wants to eat him

...back to the food: actually, he isn't a vegetarian

…and the contents of those hot dogs in Episode 12 remains a secret

...but: you just have to imagine, how he will call your name like this, and and it's driving you crazy

...and you also have to listen to **what** he says:

_But to think I could kill every man, woman, and child here in the blink of an eye if I wanted to. The power of death is intoxicating..._

_Humans are a total waste of life..._

_The day it all ends is near. I advise you to make good use of the time you have left..._

_But at least you know, just how much pain there is in living._

_It's a simple formula. The greater the tragedy, the greater the emotional effect_

...because he intends to eventually destroy all of mankind on the planet

...including himself

...and including you

...but I think that a caress early in the morning will help you to put other thoughts into his mind

...because he has a younger sister, and he is an ELDER brother

...because he is surprisingly calm

...because he is cool

...because words "Legato" and "fuss" are incompatible

...but "Legato" is compatible with "tastefully"

...because he is intelligent

...because he has a sense of humor

...because he is not afraid to die

...because – that's why – he isn't afraid of anything

...because he is strong

...because you know, that every second he can make you do anything he wants: enter a cage with lions, jump from a roof, cut yourself off a finger

...and it makes being with him dangerous and exiting

...and that's why you want to be with him

...because he is irresistible and attractive

...because he comes and goes away unnoticed

...but when he comes, cities die, and when he goes away, you die

...because he isn't killed – he makes Vash kill him

...because living is worse that death for him

...that's why you sympathize with him and understand him

...because it's hard to imagine him with a girl

...and you will have to make every effort and suffer to conquer him

...BUT YOU LOVE HIM, AND IT DOESN'T MATTER


End file.
